House of Morentelli
The Morenthal family founded the fortress in the Barony of Morendur that became the center of their Barony in the early years of expansion during the Great Silence . It is rumored that the House of Morenthal, under the sway of Baroness Elsbeth , has made allies with the House of Thig. As their patron and protector, she has sent them on several missions to remove 'obstacles' to her plans. The House of Morentelli claims the city of Mirador as its seat - controlling the whole of the Barony of Morendur from its walls. The House of Morentelli maintained its economic power due to its control of the sale of various healing herbs used during the Great Silence. It was the sale of Golden Roses , an ingredient in most healing tonics and salves, that paid for their rise to power in the south. Politics The House of Morentelli have always been an economic and political power within the Southlands. Military has never been their strongest suit though they have fielded troops when the call was made for their support. Whether it is through the gold they earned selling herbs and alchemical materials that kept many alive through The Great Silence or through any one of a number of political marriages, the Morentelli family collect power and demonstrate it with a seductively subtle grace. The Family The members of the Household are, from birth, taught of their role within the Southlands, how it was through their progenitor's cunning, that they quickly rose to economic and political power by having the one thing that everyone needed at the time. The woman of the house are known for their beauty, grace, skill at art or music and, most notably, their golden hair. Any true-born woman of the Morentelli line will sport a healthy mane of golden locks before her fifth name-day. The men of the house are known for their chivalry, their courtly manners and their fertility. It is said that a man of the Morentelli line could sire a child only by kissing a woman's hand in court. Skilled in conversation, dance, etiquette and all other manner of "courtly" disciplines, they are the men for whom tales and ballads are written (possibly because the Hall Singers are paid well to do such a thing. What is perhaps unique within the southern houses is that the members of the House of Morentelli are not known for infighting, squabbling or betrayal. Their obligation and reliance upon members of their household seem to trump all other bonds; romantic, religious, economic or otherwise. Should a political union dissolve (either through the death of a spouse or something) all members of the family are welcomed back to their lands with open arms. Known Members See also: House of Morentelli/Tree Family/Morentelli ''Casters Casters are, to any Household, incredibly important. They are both military might and potentially a source of healing and comfort for their people. Though not all of the casters may be members of the family, those who serve are given special consideration and are often considered 'adopted members' due to their importance. Caster/Morentelli History 'Wars' War/Morentelli 'Battles' Battle/Morentelli 'Events''' Event/Morentelli Category:Alure Category:Household Category:Human Category:South Marches